


i miss him, dad

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where the sheriff tells stiles to go...sterek drabble - 2/9 - words of the day: shoulder, hang, bake





	i miss him, dad

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Standing in the kitchen, trying to bake away his troubles, Stiles is startled when a hand grips his shoulder.

“Son.”

Turning, looking at his father, he says, “yo daddio,” with none of his normal enthusiasm.

“You’ve been hanging around here for two weeks. I didn’t want to say anything, but it’s almost like you’re grieving again.”

It’s like a dam bursts and tears fall. “I miss him dad.”

Being the intuitive man that he is, Stiles isn’t surprised by the words his father speaks. “I love you, son, but I don’t think you should stay. If there’s a way back…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
